


find comfort

by whodoulove



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, no beta we die like men, soft boi hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whodoulove/pseuds/whodoulove
Summary: chan and his little vampire boyfriend, felix
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	find comfort

The bed was wonderful, the weighted duvet pressing him into the mattress, his arms comfortably tucked under the stack of pillows he shoved his face into. Chan sighed happily, finally glad to be home and in bed after the long day.

The bed was bigger then usual, Chan thought, left arm flopping out lazily to grope for his favourite person as he started slipping into the hazy pre-sleep state of mind where his head went fuzzy and warm. His hand found no one, and his almost comatose mind reminded him that Felix was working this week. He's not used to a living with a vampire and said vampire's work schedule yet, although he was certainly very comfortable with Felix and that came with him.

He'd still get spooked once in a while, when he's brushing his teeth and Felix would jump on his back, taking full advantage of the lack of his reflection. The mirror freaked Felix out at first, who called his mother in a panic. Turns out, the mirror was old, properly old enough to be made with sliver instead of the standard aluminium backing of modern mirrors. Chan really needed to get the mirror replaced soon, he thought as he drifted off, they've been moved in for almost two weeks now...

“Channie.” A cold hand pressed itself to Chan's bare back. He groaned, and tried to roll away, but someone was caging him in. A cold nose poked at the junction of his neck and jaw. “Channie.”

Chan groaned, and his hand came up to grip at a slender neck, and push the person on top of him down. The ensuing squeak was tiny, and adorable, and could only be Felix. He blearily blinked his eyes open, and there was his tiny sliver-haired boyfriend, his ray-of-sunshine, nosing into his side.

“Don't get in bed with outside clothes.” Chan mumbled sleepily, noticing the heavy shearling and leather jacket Felix was wearing.

“That's what you say?” Felix pushed himself up to hold himself up over Chan's body on his hands and knees. His earrings dangled from tiny delicate ears. “Shouldn't you say 'hi, baby?' ”

“Hi, baby.” Chan obeyed, smiling up at him and reaching up to comb through Felix's hair with a hand. “Don't you look pretty?”

Felix groaned and flopped back down, so light that Chan didn't even get winded.

“Cheesy.” He grumbled into Chan's neck, but he was blushing. They stayed like that for a moment, until Felix rolled off. Chan closed his eyes, too tried to look at where he was going, but he heard the creak of the bathroom door and the thump of clothes going into the basket.

It wasn't long before Felix came back to their bed, lifting the blanket and letting in all the cold air. Chan was going to complain, but Felix then curled up next to him and rested his head on his chest, over his heart, and Chan forgot, the smell of Felix's heady cologne in the air as the boy shifted to nose again at the junction of jaw and neck.

“You're not wearing anything.” Felix observed, lightly groping his chest. Chan could feel his smile against his chest. Felix nipped Chan's neck, where the feeding scar was, with his sharp little teeth.

“If you are hungry, eat.” was all Chan said, and Felix murmured a thank you before latching on and biting down on the scar.

Chan always grew sensitive when Felix drank from him, feeling the sharp points of teeth and the strange coldness of the scar opening, the way he could feel the small suckles encouraging the blood to trickle forward, the way Felix liked to cup the other side of his head gently. It was almost more intimate then sex, knowing that he was the first and only person Felix had ever drank from.

Felix drew back, and lapped at the bite, until the blood began to clot.

“Full.” Felix said, curling back into his side. “Thank you.” He cooed, sneaking arms around Chan's waist and hugging him like a teddy bear for a bit.

“You're welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk i might make this a series because i have (tiny) raging boner for modern fantasy


End file.
